


命运鹿死谁手

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol





	命运鹿死谁手

罗杰泰勒爱过一个人，在人生最一穷二白的时候，他没有武器，没有防御，爱就在这种时候苏醒，从一片孤寂的潮湿里爬向金光闪烁的沙滩。

生命对于罗杰来说永远不够长，但他已经感觉到了很满，他有的时候觉得他录的歌还不够多，有的时候也会忘掉录一些歌时候的情景。歌剧院之夜，一个诞生于贫穷的婴孩，他要往鼓上洒一堆硬币，一个人身上所有的硬币都不够，还是其他三个人凑出来了一把，布莱恩在一边讽刺，这是从一堆二十五分硬币里做出来的君主立宪制痴梦，乞丐的手摸上女王的马蹄。但是当弗莱迪说这是乞丐做出的大师作品时，他没有反对，罗杰也没有反对，他的快乐很简单，没有了钱还有妞和音乐。他对伟大的执念没有弗莱迪那样的敏感执着，他只是有预感，非同寻常的事情确实正在发生，他的生活即将天翻地覆，这场向死而生的赌局在黎明到来后会扣下最终板机。

“我的意思是如果这张专辑再不行我们就算了，但是，要死也得死在自己手里。”布莱恩没有和别人透露过这个想法，只有在他们一块录和声的时候说过，在录他自己的吉他音轨时布莱恩坚持说需要鼓点的节奏混进去看怎么样，罗杰说好，我给你配。罗杰爱上布莱恩梅，爱到可以每一遍都给他配相同的鼓点分毫不差，配了一晚上只为了录一段吉他音轨，配的鼓还是选了最初录过的那一段。罗杰完全可以说我录过了，你自己放录音。但在那个时候他坐在布莱恩背后，看他弯曲的背，僵硬直挺的身体曲线，软弱繁盛的卷发下侧过来的半张脸苍白而曲线深邃，不能触碰到的手指可以通过同一段音符抚摸到鲜活跳动的爱，像一颗心脏。

没有人不做爱，所有人都在持之以恒地做爱，持之以恒，十八天养成一个良好习惯是靠的持之以恒。罗杰有的时候找布莱恩有的时候去酒吧骗一些女孩，只要他说出他是个发过唱片的歌手就没有女孩听得到他下面吹什么牛逼了。他去找布莱恩的方式也大同小异，连哄带骗地虚于委蛇一番，装作兴奋地说我又在某首歌上有了一些想法，在布莱恩累得找不着尾巴的时候变成他的尾巴跟他回房间，把他按倒在弹簧声音巨大的床垫上开始用牙扯他衣服，主要诀窍是持之以恒，罗杰泰勒的吉他手不是好人，被操急了不愿意叫出声音能把戴着订婚戒指的手指伸进嘴里自己咬着。不是好人，但是有的地方诚实乖巧，罗杰的吻急不可耐又密不透风，滑下来的时候湿漉漉地粘在皮肤上，布莱恩的皮肤在这种折磨下升温泛红，情欲来得颠簸凶猛，像一场声势浩大的过敏反应。

罗杰亲布莱恩的嘴唇，把吉他手颤抖破碎的呻吟都吞食干净，他啃着布莱恩的肋骨在他瘦骨嶙峋的胸口留下斑驳牙印，像要把这具瘦到病态的身体吞拆入腹那样凶狠，等罗杰把自己埋进布莱恩的身体里，又开始想到布莱恩的好，比如他乖乖地把腿架在自己肩膀上没有一脚踢飞自己的头，比如他每一个吻都很笨拙真诚不会取悦人，比如他在流眼泪的时候会说“太满了，不要再进来了。”，罗杰一挺腰把全部的自己送进去，就听见了布莱恩在骂人，黑发吉他手开始呜呜咽咽地流水，全身上下泥泞不堪，在床单上颤抖着大腿根和屁股乱扭，这让罗杰很难受，他与世界的交流渠道只有布莱恩不算美丽的肉体，与这具肉体唯一的交流方式变成公狗一样的舔舐。咸的，涩的，热的，燥的，潮的。

在攀附高潮的时刻，他在吉他手的肩膀上咬出了一个带血的伤痕，在一嘴铁锈味里射进了吉他手的身体，血液从他的齿痕里渗出来，白色的浊液从吉他手的身体里渗出来，罗杰泰勒是一把遗留在犯罪现场在劫难逃的凶器，却对着杰作洋洋得意。第二天布莱恩在肩膀上贴上了厚纱布，那是他吉他背带需要磨蹭的地方，他不得不向所有人解释是洗澡时候的拉伤，看向罗杰的时候仍旧是一脸高傲无谓，只剩他们两个的时候却自乱阵脚气急败坏，“你不能这么幼稚破坏我们的进度，我们在录音室里浪费的每一秒都是救命的一先令。你这个混蛋。”

罗杰从没有过像现在这样爱他，他在这个时候最爱他。他爱着布莱恩梅，就仿佛这一辈子都没有过一个风雨招摇的情人，就算是在简陋到可笑的床褥上都能闻到隆重的盛筵气息。他在一生最简陋的日子里爱上了布莱恩梅，他有的时候在床上叫梅fiancé，在被恼羞成怒地推开后，下一刻又贪婪地把身体尽可能地贴上去。

童话传说里所有的机会都会成双成对的出现，狸猫有多条尾巴，断了一条也就是舍弃了一段无关紧要的生命，在某些契机下他觉得可以把剩下的生命都给布莱恩梅，四个无名之辈，凌晨三点结束了录音，穿过一条红灯区昏黄无道的街，他与那些大方招摇肉体的姑娘调情，布莱恩跟在一旁，笑得飒沓明亮，挥霍无度的爱充盈着他的胸膛，他不属于任何人甚至不属于自己，他变成一盏在清晨就会沉睡的灯，但是有人知道他在聊无尽头的长夜满身疲惫地发光发热，他瞥向布莱恩的所有目光都会被精准抛回，像一双冰冷的手慢慢旋上街灯的钮，把光热变为属于寒夜的秘密。


End file.
